Wibbley-Wobbley, Nobley-Wobley
by Hershey Ride
Summary: It all began with a box. Just a simple box. Floating through his head as he dreamed. Inside was a man who said he'd show Cody the universe. It seemed simple enough. Just walk into the box and leave. But when you live on an island as part of a rescue force working with transforming alien robots, nothing is ever simple.
1. Chapter 1

**_A twelve year old boy walked around his dreamscape, which stood stark white and barren._**

 ** _"Hello?" He called. "Anyone there!?"_**

 ** _He closed his eyes hoping that if he opened them again then he'd be safe at home. He'd be with his family and friends, the only people on his island home that paid him any mind._** ** _When he opened them again, his eyes grew wider with curiosity._**

 ** _He was floating in space._**

 ** _Not attached to anything or anyone. No sudden accidents to worry about and distract him, no metal walls to confine him._**

 ** _Just space._**

 ** _Below him he saw Earth, looking big blue and alive. All around him stars glittered, reminding him of how little he seemed._**

 ** _"I wanna see more of this stuff. I want to explore the cosmos," The boy said, his smile drooping. "But I can't. I have no way to."_**

 ** _Behind him there came a noise, a wheezing, groaning noise that mysteriously filled him with a sense of happiness, like the faint memories of his early childhood, when his mother would whisper lullabies in his ear as he and his siblings fell asleep._**

 ** _A began glowing behind him and an impossible wind came whipping by him, forcing his hair over his eyes and his jacket to press against his sides. When it ended, he gazed over his shoulder and gasped._**

 ** _A phone booth-like box loomed over him, glowing the bluest blue of the cosmos. The lamp on top pulsed in time to a hidden heartbeat._**

 ** _"What?" The boy breathed in shock_**

 _ **The boy gripped his sleeves and reached out for the box.**_

 _ **The doors flung open and a man in a pinstripe suit, Converse, and a trench coat stood there, eyes shining with energy.**_

 _ **"Allons-y!" The man yelled, reaching out and grabbing the blond's hand.**_

The boy gasps as he bolts up out of his dream.

"Noble," He breathes.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Go to Cemeteries

**_Sorry about the long wait. Its a really, really, REALLY long wait._**

 ** _Doctor Who is property of BBC._**

 ** _Transformers Rescue Bots is property of Hasbro._**

* * *

Cody blinked repeatedly as the dream kept repeating in his mind. The image of the spiky haired man smiling at him kept reappearing. He turned over to the clock that sat on his night stand. The red LED letters screamed back at him the time, 1:22 AM.

"What was that?" Cody muttered to himself, trying to make sense of the dream. It was a recurring dream that had been happening for about a month now, each time he'd wake up before he saw what was inside the blue box. It was so infuriating how the answers to the dream kept alluding him. He shook his head and got quietly out of bed.

He slipped out of his room and snuck past Graham's room, the light of the Squish in its container and the light of the computer monitor that Graham had left on, cast a light into the hall. Cody snuck quickly across, shadow flitting across the wall.

He snuck past Kade's room, his loud snores audible through the wall. Dani's door was wide open, and Cody could see his older sister sprawled out under the sheets. His Dad's door was closed, but Cody could tell that the eldest Burns was asleep.

The twelve year old snuck downstairs, avoiding all the creaky floorboards as best he could. He grabbed his aviator jacket and slipped his shoes on. He attached the comm link to his collar and slipped out the door. Cody ran a hand through his messy blond hair as the cool summer night breeze blew against him, he was glad he'd slept in his street clothes.

"What was that dream about?" Cody asked himself. "What did it mean?"

Cody left the yard and walked down the street, racking his brain for anyone on the island that could've looked like the man. No one came to mind and he let out a frustrated groan. He stopped walking when he arrived at an old metal gate that completed an old wrought iron fence that was overgrown with ivy and bushes, and covered by a dense grove of trees.

Cody looked around, no one was up at that early an hour. He held the thick padlock in his small hand and gripped it. The preteen scrunched up his face in frustration.

"Screw it," He muttered. He walked over to the shorter fence and pulled himself over the side. Landing in a bush with a leafy _crunch,_ Cody picked himself up and walked deeper into the grove, careful not to step on any of the stones arranged in somewhat disorganized lines, passing a statue of a winged angel crying over the stone of a newborn. He walked over to a large corner of the grove, touching the large marble pillar emblazoned with a griffin crest and inscribed with a single quote,

 ** _"_ One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."**

Cody walked to a stone that rested at the back. Unlike the others, this stone was newer, less than ten years old. The quartz stone was small, only coming up to his mid thigh, with a shiny finish that glowed in the patch of moonlight that broke through the dense tree cover. His small fingers ran along the name engraved on the stone with the carved moon above the name, Calla lilies blooming from a broken branch bordering the side, a crown laying delicately at the base of the stone.

 _ **Cara Summer Burns**_

 _ **A beautiful woman who lit up the world and took summer with her**_

 _ **B. May 1, 1961**_

 _ **D. September 23, 2006**_

 _ **Aged Fifty-Four years**_

"Miss you mom," Cody frowned, a small tear rolling down his cheek. The young blond had been very young when his mother died, only six years old, but he remembered how, _youthful,_ she always looked. His earliest memories were of her smiling, so full of love that she light up the room. "Strange things have happened, but I think you'd love it."

He told the stone everything that had happened, the Bots arriving the year before, all the tech mishaps in the town, and how the rest of the family was doing.

"I really wish you could be here," Cody said. "I just want to see you again."

He stood up and looked around at the cemetery, noting how dark it was.

"I bet you'd understand what the dream meant."

There was no response. He plucked several of the white lilies that grew wild on the edge of the cemetery and wove them gently into a crown, just as she'd taught him years ago. He laid the flower crown on the gravestone and smiled sadly. There was a cracking sound nearby, like stone breaking. Cody looked up and his eyes searched the cemetery.

"What was that?" He asked no one. For a second, he thought he heard his mother's sweet voice saying "Run, quickly!" He turned around, no one was there. He looked back, only to notice something.

"Where'd that angel statue go?"

He heard the cracking noise again and turned, this time the angel was right next to him. He looked it into the eyes.

And blinked.

* * *

 **Well, it started sad, and then took a turn to Creepyville. I tried to write this like a Doctor Who episode, like, this chapter and the first chapter would go together as the little clip before the title credits.**

 **Review if you liked, review if you don't.**


End file.
